Fall for you
by Hoodraii
Summary: Voir la mort, ressentir la vie. Tomber dans ses yeux Drarry, DM/HP.


**Bonjour, bonsoir mes petits loups.**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec un petit OS. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, comment, ou, ou pourquoi ! Je ne sais pas. C'est sorti de mes entrailles, de mes tripes. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur.**

 **J'espère que cette OS vous plaira. Il me tient à cœur, enfin, j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^ !**

 **Disclamer** : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est de J.K et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez : D !

 **Je suis nul pour les résumés : / !**

 **Rating :** Bah, heu aucuns, sauf un bisou : P !

 **Merci à ma Beta, ma noour. Qui m'a corrigé mon OS. Merci merci merci !**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture :D !**

 **Bisouus Hoodraii.**

* * *

Je suis tombé, comme on tombe dans le vide, dans un rêve. Sauf, que je suis tombé pour de vrai. Je suis tombé de haut, de très haut. J'ai senti comme le néant m'entourer, m'avaler. Alors j'ai marché, j'ai marché dans le silence jusqu'à pénétrer dans l'abîme.

On m'a toujours dit que quand on voyait la mort en face on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Qu'on revivait ses échecs, les uns après les autres, qu'on revivait ses malheurs, ses moments de bonheur… Qu'on pensait à toute vitesse au choix qu'on avait fait. Aux choses qu'on regrettait, qu'on avait loupées.

Que la vie défilait devant nos yeux, de notre naissance jusqu'au moment présent. Qu'on ressentait une foule de sentiments. De la colère, à la tristesse, en passant par l'amour.

J'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes pleuraient les morts, les mauvais choix, les vivants…

Qu'on voyait les gens qu'on aimait nous sourire. Qu'on regrettait leurs larmes, leurs colères et leurs amours. Que chaque personne importante défilerait devant nous, comme un immense souvenir compressé en micros secondes. Qu'on voyait les gens qu'on détestait. Qu'on regrettait certains gestes. Qu'on aurait voulu changer certains choix fait.

Qu'on refaisait entièrement sa vie, qu'on la voyait différemment. Qu'on aurait voulu qu'elle soit autrement. Qu'on ressassait les mauvais choix et qu'on les changeait, dans sa tête.

Qu'on essayait de changer le cours des choses avec des si… Mais avec des si on referait le monde…

Que notre cœur battrait la chamade, qu'on suerait à grosses gouttes, que la peur s'insinuerait en nous tel un poison insidieux. Qu'on sentirait nos poumons respirer, se soulever sous notre peau, notre cœur battre la chamade, les veines palpiter sous notre peau. Qu'on ressentirait chacune de ces sensations, comme démultiplié.

Mais tout ce que j'ai senti, c'est le vent caresser mon visage. Autour de moi tout était silencieux. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse de la vie.

Aucune image ne m'est apparue, aucun de mes échecs, aucun de mes choix difficiles, aucunes choses loupées ou non. Je n'ai rien vu, ou revu. Je n'ai pas vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas vu les gens auxquels je tenais, je n'ai pas vu leurs visages baignés de larmes ou souriants.

Je n'ai pas pensé à toute vitesse, c'était comme si mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Mon cœur ne s'est pas serré face à la vue de la mort elle-même. Je n'ai rien ressenti, ni colère, ni amour. Non, c'était le vide complet, et j'ai vu la mort me sourire, comme une vieille amie.

Je n'ai pas regretté les larmes, les colères que mes amis et mon entourage avaient versées. À vrai dire je n'ai pas pensé du tout à eux. C'était comme si ma vie était dénuée de sens, comme si personne n'avait jamais partagé ma vie. J'étais seul, debout dans cette forêt, devant la mort.

Je n'ai pas voulu changer le cours de ma vie pendant ce court laps de temps, parce que mon cœur battait lentement, parce que j'étais en paix avec moi-même et ce pour la première fois depuis, il me semblait, une éternité.

À aucun moment mon cœur ne s'est accéléré, mon corps n'a pas sué, la peur ne s'est pas insinuée en moi comme un poison mortel. Parce qu'au fond, je savais que mon heure était venue. Et j'ai accueilli cette mort comme une délivrance.

Je n'ai pas senti mes poumons se soulever, je n'ai pas senti les veines de mes tempes palpiter sous ma peau. Mes sensations n'étaient pas démultipliées.

La seule chose que j'ai ressentie, c'est cette chose noire, vide et dénué de sentiments, vide d'existence, mauvaise… Elle creusait en moi comme pour s'échapper, comme pour sortir de mon cœur, comme pour rejoindre l'être infâme qui me faisait face.

Voldemort.

C'était douloureux.

La mort faisait pâle copie à coté de cet être abject.

La mort était belle, elle avait l'apparence d'une femme. Elle tenait dans sa main une faux, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire d'où s'échappait ses pieds nus. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, grâce à de magnifiques ailes noires aux reflets argentées.

La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est son sourire. Quand j'ai vu la lumière verte approcher mon cœur et que j'ai lâcher la pierre de résurrection, j'ai vu la mort me sourire, elle a flotté lentement vers moi, elle a posé sa main sur ma joue, dans une douce caresse. Elle a posé ses deux orbes noirs dans mes yeux, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'est approchée de mon oreille et a chuchoté « ton heure n'est pas arrivé Harry. Mais un jour, le plus tard possible, je viendrais et tu ne m'accueilleras pas comme ton ennemi. J'ai suivi ton parcours, et je savais que ce jour viendrai, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas ton jour, nous nous reverrons Harry, sois en certain. ».

Elle s'est reculée a caressé ma joue et je lui ai souri à mon tour.

Une seconde après j'étais mort. Je suis mort en souriant.

J'entends encore sa voix dans mon cœur, douce, comme une caresse. Elle a éveillé en moi tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, elle m'a redonné le sourire que j'avais perdu il y a déjà longtemps. Elle m'a redonné l'espoir que j'avais perdu. Elle a ouvert mes yeux sur la vie.

Elle m'a donné autre chose, une chose que je ne saurais expliquer. Une chose qui vaut plus que la vie elle-même.

Elle m'a fait un cadeau inestimable. Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné, Drago.

Non seulement elle a enlevé la chose mauvaise qui sommeillait en moi, mais elle a également fait disparaitre le bout d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en moi. Et par tous les diables quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis senti revivre. Comme si toute la colère, toute la lassitude, comme si tous ces problèmes étaient sortis de moi en même temps que cette malédiction du monde. Je me sentais libre, libre comme l'air comme si j'allais m'envoler. Mon cœur n'était plus oppressé.

-Ta cicatrice Harry ? Murmura Drago après un court silence.

-Oh, ma cicatrice, elle a disparu en même temps que Voldemort, comme si son existence n'avait pas oppressé ma vie du début à la fin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Je n'étais plus Harry Potter le survivant. J'étais juste Harry. Un adolescent heureux de vivre.

Ce cadeau Drago, celui qu'elle m'a offert, c'est d'aimer démesurément, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à en mourir. Un magnifique cadeau ! Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais il est empoisonné, par ce que je ne peux aimer qu'une seule personne. Une seule…

-Pourquoi cela te rend si triste ? Souffla Drago.

-Par ce que cette personne c'est toi Drago. La personne que mon cœur a choisi, c'est toi. Depuis le premier jour, je t'ai envié. D'abord pour ta famille unie, même du mauvais côté, tu avais un père et une mère qui s'occupaient chaque jour de toi.

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Harry, malgré l'immense sourire.

Harry était assis sur les marches du château de Poudlard. Cinq ans après la guerre.

Harry regardait Drago. Si la mort était belle, et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, Drago Malefoy, lui, était l'ange le plus beau de l'univers.

-Nous avons échangé tellement de véhémence, tellement de dégout, de colère… Mais ce n'était pas la mienne. Cela n'a jamais été la mienne. Finalement, je pense que mon cœur le savait. Mais tu as été si méchant, envers moi, envers Ron. J'ai préféré choisir Ronald, qui malgré l'envie de venir avant tout l'ami du survivant, voulait être mon ami. Tu m'as tendu la main, j'avais tellement envie de toucher la peau, savoir si elle était douce. Mais ton sourire en coin, ton regard mauvais envers les autres… Je n'ai pas accepté, j'ai même refoulé ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de moi, car j'ai choisi d'aller à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau voulait que j'aille à Serpentard. Mais tu m'as montré le mauvais côté de ta personne. Et Ronald a dit une chose du genre « Tous les mauvais sorciers étaient à Serpentard ». Ce qui est faux bien entendu. Tu n'es pas un mauvais sorcier. Severus n'était pas un mauvais sorcier.

-Tu… Tu… QUOI ? Hurla Drago.

Le rire cristallin d'Harry lui répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te choque le plus Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'hésite entre Severus et toi… Par Merlin ! À Serpentard ? Vraiment ? Par le slip de Salazar Serpentard. Nous aurions pu être amis…

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas… Peut-être. Mais le passé est passé.

-C'est vrai…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. En cinq ans, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Drago étudiait les potions, Harry la DCFM. Et aujourd'hui, à trois jours de la rentrée, il était sorti dehors. C'était aussi leur première rentrée en tant que professeur à Poudlard.

Ils discutaient beaucoup tous les deux. Longuement, ils échangeaient énormément.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pour me décharger Drago. Pour me décharger de tout ce que j'ai gardé en moi pendant si longtemps. Que je n'ai partagé avec personne.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que même Hermi et Ronald ne le savent pas ?

-Non Drago. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste… Je ne sais pas au juste… En quelque sorte… Laisse tomber d'accord. Ce n'était pas tellement une bonne idée…

Harry se leva doucement, et après un sourire crispé se détourna.

Il était arrivé au niveau des grandes portes quand des doigts longs et fins entourèrent son poignet. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Mais en fermant les yeux une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, traçant un sillon humide.

Harry sursauta en sentant une caresse sur sa joue, deux lèvres douces suivre la larme, remontèrent le sillon jusqu'à son œil.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu as un œil vert, comme avant et un œil bleu. Dis-moi ce qui à changer Harry.

-Rien n'a changé, je suis mort. Cet œil… Cet œil est comme mon fardeau, il me rappelle chaque jour pourquoi je suis en vie. Il me rappelle chaque jour que mon amour est un fardeau. Moi qui pensais le partager un jour, le vivre. Faire ma vie autour de cet amour, au lieu de faire mon amour autour de ma vie…

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je répondrais Harry. Tenta maladroitement le blond.

-Je ne préfère pas savoir Drago. Ça fait déjà assez mal ainsi…

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues du brun, se perdant dans la barbe rasée du matin. Harry détourna les yeux des orbes grises, couleur de la pluie. Il voulait s'y perdre chaque jour. Chaque nuit. Chaque seconde, chaque minute. Peu importe, il voulait juste se perdre dans ses yeux.

-Je préfère te savoir mon ami proche, que de tout simplement te perdre.

Le silence lui répondit et il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il s'apprêta à s'échapper des doigts qui tenait toujours son poignet, mais la prise se resserra.

Harry crut mourir, littéralement mourir d'amour quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, dans une caresse si douce qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé. Le blond c'était écarté pour voir la réaction du brun. Il dut passer ses mains sur sa taille, l'entourer d'une étreinte solide. Tout pour que le brun ne s'écroule pas, tout pour soutenir Harry qui manquait de s'écrouler.

-Je t'en supplie Drago ne joue pas avec moi. Répliqua Harry dans un souffle meurtri et parcourut de sanglot étouffé.

Pour faire taire sa Némésis, Drago l'embrassa fougueusement. Les lèvres furent rejointes par les langues, qui commencèrent un combat sensuel. Leurs corps se mêlèrent, dans une étreinte parfaite.

Entre deux baisers ils reprirent leurs souffles.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi ? Rétorqua Drago.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Mais l'amour, est toujours plus fort que tout.

Du haut des cieux, un sourire illumina la Mort.

« Enfin. » Cria-t-elle. Et elle fut entendue, par un rire qui lui répondit.

* * *

 **Alors ? Siouplez, dites moi se que vous en pensez !**

 **A pluche :D !**

 **Hoodraii.**


End file.
